But why not me
by myumyuneko
Summary: Ice is starting to change. Can Fiona warm the Ice Queen's heart with love?


**Author's Note: **_Yeah, so this just came to my mind it's pretty much just the fluffiest thing I ever written. I'm barfing rainbows over here! I might add sexual scenes later-so this is rated M for that reason and It's rated for the fowl language, one more thing, Female x Female action. The warnings have been made! Your warned so please don't flag or give me any negative reviews! Only positive reviews! With this said leave now if none of this sounds good to you. ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Adventure Time, If I did it probably wouldn't be a kids show-or a cartoon for that matter. It'd probably be a XXX rated Anime..._

_###################################################################################_

_"Ice Queen, why are you always __predatoring on dudes." Fiona muttered, closing her eyes and turning around in her sleeping bag. "Why not me? Why can't you just open your eyes and love me?" A tear rolled slowly down Fiona's cheek. Slowly, she was able to cry herself to sleep silently. Ice Queen watched her from the window. "Hmm...Tomboy. I never knew you felt this way about me." She whispered, leaving the tree house in a gust of cold, white winds._

_"Gunter, I don't know what to do." Ice Queen said to her penguin, the one she seemed to talk to the most out of all her other penguins. "I just heard Fio-I mean tomboy! I just heard Tomboy confess that she loves me! _Me!" _Gunter tilted her head to the side and clapped her wings together. "Quank?" Ice Queen shook her head. "No gunter, love-love! It wouldn't be right for us to be together, would it?" Gunter shrugged. In her mind though she was thinking, 'Follow what your heart tells you.' _

_But of course, the Ice Queen didn't know that because after all, she wasn't a mind-reader. "Tomboy, It would be better if you just never were born!" With a growl, she slapped Gunter away. "I love Prince Gumball not-not another girl! Not some worthless little human!" Twisting over, the Ice Queen starred up at her ice ceiling, snowflakes were constantly falling from it. Her eyes softened, lowering halfway. "Tomboy makes life so complicated for me Gunter, and I'm sorry I hit you-I'm not mad at you, Oh I could never be mad at you."_

_Getting up, the Ice Queen slowly walked over to her Penguin, picking her up gently and cradling her in her cold, blue arms. "I'm mad at that tomboy. For some reason, I can never use my full strength around her. But that's okay because I'll show her! Tomorrow I'll finally show her, get rid of her, and then Prince Gumball will be all mine! You know what else Gunter?" She asked her, petting her head. "I bet she knew I was there and she was just saying that, just acting to pull me into a trap! Yes, that has to be it. Because no one can ever truly love someone like me."_

_#################################################################################_

_The next day, Ice Queen crashed through the tree house, letting out a loud evil laugh. "Tomboy! It's time for us to finally end this once and for all!" Before the magical cat could do anything, Ice Queen zapped her with wave after wave of ice. Just to make sure that the fight would be fair and that Fiona wouldn't be able to have any help from her magical cat, who always seemed to interfere with the fights that the two had. She looked at the cats shocked expression with a grin. "One on one you and me Tomboy, with no help from your cat!"_

Fiona frowned, jumping out of her sleeping bag and without a single word, she grabbed her sword. When she saw that the Ice Queen was making no move to attack her she raised a brow and finally broke her silence. "What? What are you starring at? Why are you trying to attack me? I thought that you wanted to fight and end this once and for all!" She yelled angrily. "Tom-tomboy...You have no clothes on." Fiona's eyes widened and she looked down. The Ice Queen was right! She was naked! How could she forget that she slept naked?

Oh god what was the Ice Queen thinking about right now? Fiona turned red, and even though she was naked she tried to still hold her sword as confidently as she possibly could in a embarrassing situation such as this one was. The Ice Queen took a step forward, and Fiona took one back, gulping nervously. To be honest, the Ice Queen had no idea what she was doing. It was like her body was moving on it's own toward the boyish girl.

"Your-beautiful." She mumbled, getting even closer to Fiona, her steps becoming faster. Fiona trembled, her back hit the back of the tree and startled, she dropped her sword. The Ice Queen kicked her sword away and pressed forward, her lips connecting with Fiona's eyes closed. Fiona trembled, her heart seemed to be beating much faster than it was before. Slowly, and almost hesitatingly, Fiona let her lids shut and her lips kiss back. Arms, slowly wrapping around her cold shoulders.

Surprising the kiss was nice, and gentle. Not as cold as Fiona thought it might be either. To the Ice Queen-it was more then words could express. Fiona's lips were so soft against hers...And for once, the Ice Queen felt warm instead of cold. When the two pulled away for air, they were silent, just gasping. "I love you-Fiona, and my name is Rosemary..." Fiona rested her face in the taller women's neck, saying into her skin, "I have always loved you-Rosemary."

Fiona's cat saw the whole thing, and she really didn't know what to make of what she had just seen.


End file.
